


The Demon and the Angel

by Foxythepirate1



Category: my life - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxythepirate1/pseuds/Foxythepirate1
Summary: Rough draft for now since I deleted the edited version by accident.





	The Demon and the Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Rough draft for now since I deleted the edited version by accident.

There was once two friends who lived in opposite worlds. An angel, who was sweet and caring, yet serious and fierce when needed to, and a demon who showed all their sides, but was not too different and the similar to her, yet they showed to be way more chaotic compared to that angels' perspective. They had somehow met one day. "Fate" as they would both say, although they were unsure about each other, until they eventually grew comfortable with the other. The demon had one day wondered, 'why am I here?', shouldn't I be up there with her?' The demon never had her questions answered. \- \- Time had passed and they had both grew closer. The angel was so loving to the demon, although she felt that the angel shouldn't give her any sort kindness. The demon grew a little less chaotic and much more tame able then before thanks to her, but didn't change too much from her older self. The angel had been with her for years and yet, they never broke away from each other. After experiencing unknown feelings towards the angel, the demon asked herself, "Why am I feeling this way?," and was slowly confusing herself. \- \- She then started to act differently around her, and the angel had noticed this. "What's wrong?," she would ask her. "Are you ok? You've been acting...Differently.."The demon looked confused, '..different?' "I'm perfectly fine, don't worry about me alright little princess," the demon would respond while giving a toothy grin. The angel said nothing and only gave a short nod. 'She must not have liked that nickname, or she might just be shy and embarrassed from it' the demon would think to herself and smile at the thought.  
\- \- They're both around 13 when it happened...The demon had started to have deadly thoughts and letting them take over...'I don't belong here...They don't care about me...Would it matter if I died?...' She had started to feel mixed emotions and had started to hate herself, unfortunately the angel didn't know. A message was one day sent to the peaceful angel at the time of dark, it was from her..."'If you woke up the next morning, and found that I killed myself, would you even care?"' The angel was shocked and in terror as she realized her best friend could possibly hurt or kill herself at any moment...  
\- \- She had texted her back. "OF COURSE I CARE ABOUT YOU!! WHY WOULDN'T I! Please tell me you're kidding!.. The demon responded back "I'm sorry, but I'm not.." The angel had gone to the demon's house to confront her about it. So much sadness poured out from the demon as she didn't mean to hurt anyone emotionally. They saw each other again and the angel ran to her to make sure that she was ok, the demon said she was fine. Even after what happened that day, the demon made a promise to herself that it'll never happen again. It's still difficult for her now...  
\- \- The demon had finally realized what the unknown feelings were, she was in love with the angel, her best friend, and she was afraid. As the days went by she tried to get over her, she kept on pretending, she lied to herself, she had started to feel pain. The others had found out, their friends had found out before the angel did. The angel never knew a thing about how the demon felt, she would never know is what the demon decided. Things went downhill..."I'll tell her, just not yet" is what the demon had always said, but never did. 'It's a secret for now,' 'it's almost the right time!'...Yet she only lied to herself and caused more pain to her. As the angel had came in early, one friend of theirs had told the angel how the demon felt about her. "She likes you by the way,"the demon froze, she was scared, but the angel seemed to only nod it off.'What is she thinking right now, I know she doesn't feel the same way, but what will happen?' Unrequited love is something hurtful, even for the demon and she didn't know what was to happen next. The next day seemed normal, until the angel came in early again..."I need to talk to you about something," she had said.The demon was terrified,'she's going to hate me, she hates me, I know it...I hate myself...' They had a long talk, the demon was hurt as the angel had no feelings for her, she didn't feel that way towards girls. The demon had those thoughts again...She wanted to disappear forever as her and the angel had avoided each other for about a week, yet it felt like years. "I'm sorry" is what the demon wanted to say, but she was to weak to say it. Too many memories of her, so many good times, yet this pain in her heart was unbearable and she had the courage of being called the angels' "friend."She had finally apologized to her, not in words but in writing, to the sweet angel.  
They made up, but something was broken, their trust had crumbled, the angel couldn't trust her all the way. The demon was ok with it and she'll wait for that day to come.  
Both are at age 15 and they had grown closet again, yet the demon had been quieter than she had been before, the angel hadn't changed much since the first time they met. The closer they got, the more pain the demon felt as she hadn't gotten over the angel, she stilled loved her dearly, but didn't say a thing. The demon had few crushes here and there, but didn't fall in love again. The angel had found a lover, another demon from her world. Jealousy is what she felt, the angel doesn't need him, not HIM! She wanted the angel to be happy, but the demon had started to have jealousy take over and had hated him, she knew something was going to happen, something bad was going to take place...It did. The angel had experienced heartbreak as her and the other demon had broken up. After knowing the angel for a long time, the demon never saw her cry once. She felt sorrow for her and ever since that day, she didn't want anyone to hurt her again or even take her away. She vowed to be at her side and to protect her no matter what. The demon will try to stick by her side no matter what happens, even if it kills her...  
A demon and angel had become the best of friends and had made many memories together, some good and some bad. They had shared the same pain through different moments, and they hoped to stay side by side. "I hope we'll always be best friends, no matter what." "I hope so too"...That is what the demon had hoped for. I love you, even if you don't feel the same way. What happens next is something that fate will push upon them, whether it be good or bad. Too be honest, I want us both to have a happy ending, even if it's through pain and love, I'll wait for my happy ending...And for hers~

**Author's Note:**

> I'll edit this tomorrow, probably. This is just something that happened between me and my friend that is called the "angel" here


End file.
